Life is Bravo!
by luvthewriting
Summary: Yukinari Sasaki saved Miharu from siren and now has a broken relationship with her. One day after school he is saved by a mysterious girl with blue hair and blue eyes whom he never met before she somehow knows who he is, this girl like Miharu doesn't trigger his allergy,but there is something about her that keeps Yukinari suspicious of who she is...


Yukinari Sasaki's life was changed after he rescued Miharu from Siren now after being saved by a girl who he has never seen in his life claims to be his younger sister?! Whats worst is that both of them contain powerful magic that could cause all sorts of problems for both of them. With so many mysteries from this girl how could Yukinari ever have a normal life?And it seems like Yukinari is falling for this girl while still being his brother!? Oh Yukinari What a life!

* * *

Authors note:

hello there! this story was made with my imagination but the main charaters are a work of the show Girls Bravo, Techincally i wouldnt call these a crossover but it seems so this story contains characters from: My bride is a mermaid,baka and test,and Yamada's first time plz tell me in the comments how the first chapter is and warning this story contains some violence and sexual themes. At times when i say (~real world~ that would mean in our world not the fictional one)

* * *

Chapter 1: Season 3, ep 1: Who is bravo?

_Should I just burst in or ring the bell? _Though Kirie as she made her was to the Sasaki residence, Kirie despite her bad temper always asked herself this question when it was time to go to school with Yukinari. _Just ring the bell… _Kirie rung the bell with a red face, she had feelings for Yukinari and promised never to tell him even though it hurt whenever he was with Miharu or even if Lisa tried to seduce him. Yukinari opens the door and finds Kirie with a red face. "Um… Kirie are you ok?" "Huh? Oh hi Yukinari you seem up early today". "Ya, I had to do some "extra homework" yesterday and didn't get much sleep" Yukinari said lowering his head ashamed. "AGAIN? Yukinari you can't keep letting other people boss you around you have to stick up for yourself!" _"And their goes Kirie with her motivational speech about me sticking up for myself…" _"Yukinari are you even listening to me?!" "Huh? Oh sorry Kirie got lost in the thought, hey by the way let's have breakfast before we go" "oh ok I got some things from home if you don't mind.." "No not at all let's eat!" _Both Yukinari and Kirie start eating what Mrs. Kojima had made for the two of them_. "So yukinari how are you handling the break up, are you in anyway extremely upset?" _A silence has passed between them. _"I don't know Kirie I have been thinking about us and I think it's best for us to have some time alone and, go our own ways…,besides she was the one upset about me and my disappearing allergy, But it happened so fast…"

~_flashback~_

It's amazing how the girls decided to take a day off from all their hard work today isn't it Miharu?" "Yes it was thoughtful of Kirie to take them out for a walk but I wish I went to the fair to sell some treats that I could have made lots of money with". "Oh don't be upset Miharu we just rescued you and you needed your sleep". "If only I hadn't gone with Hijiri I would have been able to go" said Miharu. "By the way why did you go with Hijiri?" said yukinari. "…. I was afraid". Yukinari looking confused asks what she was afraid of. "Well…when Koyomi told me that your rash disappeared I thought maybe… Y-you didn't need me anymore…" "So you were jealous?" "What? No why would I be jealous, I mean you're my best friend!" said Miharu. "y-your best friend…But I thought we were something…y-you know stronger! I rescued you because I had… feelings for you!" said yukinari. Miharu a bit annoyed answers back "Y-you mean if you didn't care for my "that way" you would have left me there?!" "What?! No why do you think I was talking to Yukina about finding love?!" "Well you obliviously meant someone else then!" said Miharu. "Wha-WHAT? I nearly died getting you out of there you should be grateful I did!" "Well Then I shouldn't if you think I was jealous of you!" "You know what?! I don't care I am happy that I got cured no I can be with any girl I want how about that?!"Said Yukinari. "Well I don't care Iam going back to Siren right now since you don't need me anymore!" said Miharu with angry tears in her eyes. Yukinari calming down said in a whisper "… Miharu I didn't mean that I –DON'T CARE! Said Miharu finishing up Yukinari's sentence. And with that Miharu took her clothes off in front of Yukinari whose face turned red. "M-Miharu why do you always have to take your clothes in front of me?!" "Hmm! Why do you look if your offended?!" Miharu slaps Yukinari on the cheek and goes inside the bathroom where the bathtub lit up in a light blue color. "Ow…. Miharu wait please!" It was too late for him to catch up to her. Yukinari starts crying in front of the tube with his clothes nearly wet from the splash that Miharu left. "wha-what have I done?!"

~_End of flashback~_

Kirie looking stunted just stares at Yukinari wide-eyed. "What the hell? Since when do you talk to her like that?!" "I-I don't know Kirie I got mad and couldn't control myself it all went to fast…" "I never guessed you would be that mad about something like that little" Said Kirie. "Can we not talk about it anymore it's going to ruin my day" "Sure it's my fault because I brought it up sorry Yukinari"

_And with that both students finished their breakfast and went to school at Mizuno high school. At the other side of the universe in another dimension stands a girl named Kaitlin who was just getting ready for bed rubbed her sore shoulders from all the hard work given that day._

_~back in the real world~_

"Ow…Why can't she just do it herself? _Sigh_ why am I even reclaiming it's been like this for almost 9 years" she thought. "I wonder what other work I have to do for her tomorrow". And with that Kaitlin fell into a deep sleep.

~_transition~_

_"Have you found the girl yet?" _A man in a black car outside Kaitlin's house was on the phone with a female voice coming out of it. "I think we found her… They weren't too smart to hide in the United States you know, ha so practical" "_good since its night I suggest you come back in the day so they would suffer for trying to hide from us all right?" said the women on the phone_. "Of course Ms. Hahira" said the man. And with that command the mad drove away.

~the next day~

"Hey! You lazy piece of shit wake up!" said the little girl with a messed up pony tail. "Wa-Talia? What are you doing in my room and haven't I told you not to call me that?" "As if I have to listen to you only mom tells me what to do! By the way she said she got you a present since she forgot to give you one for Christmas!" said the girl in an annoying mocking voice. "But that was 3 months ago!" said Kaitlin. "Look do you want it or not?" "I-I guess I never got I present from mom for 9 years!" Kaitlin somewhat excited goes down stairs and finds her mother with a long present accompanied with a medium and small box. "I wanted to be nicer to you this year so I decided to get you better supplies!" said the woman in an evil face. Kaitlin confused slowly opens the large bag only to find a new broom with a mop inside. She disappointed opens the next box only to find a cleaning solution inside. She was afraid to open the last box but notices that the box is badly wrapped and goes by the name Talia. "I bought it myself with my allowance" proudly said Talia. Kaitlin opens the box to find a little bottle that says "toy cleaner". "Oh thank you all… I feel I can clean the world with these…" "Good but for now you can start by cleaning the toilet!" Said the lady that Kaitlin calls "mom". Before Kaitlin could get up to do her daily routine the bell rings. Kaitlin opens the door and finds a tall man in black. "Um Mistress Mother! There is a man at the door he says he seeks to speak to you!" "Damn it Kaitlin don't you see I- the women stops speaking as she stares at the man with disbelieve. "Y-you! You're not taking her away I forbid you to!" The man starts to stare at Kaitlin with such a straight face it starts to scare her. "Are you Kaitlin?" The man in a deep voice said. "W-why do you need to now?" she said. "It's time that we take you away you adoptive mother discussed this would happen someday right?" Kaitlin stares in shock at the man trying to understand what's going on. "Hmm... so you haven't told her huh? Kaitlin my name is Greg I belong to the A.D.A and this women you call mother isn't your mother you were adopted but with a contract that you will one day come back. The A.D.A needed you back but it seems your adopted family has wanted to keep you a secret so they fled away to make us think we will never find you, but dear we did" said the man now looking at the women. "What does A.D.A mean?" asked Kaitlin "After Dimension association". "Now the association thinks you may have become loved with your family so we are going to ask if you would like to come with us to be reunited with your actual family or would you prefer to stay here?" "I don't know I-_Kaitlin starts to remember how all these 9 years this family has only cause her sorrow never really giving her the comfort and love that she felt she desired._ "I-I accept..." "What! You can't leave young lady this is your home why would you ever like to leave!" "Alright then I suggest you put all your clothing in this luggage" said the man. Kaitlin had never seen luggage that was only for her she had seen luggage only for her parents and of course her so-called sister. A few moments later Kaitlin comes down with her luggage which was lightly packed. "I will take that from you Miss Kaitlin" "Oh thank you" in shock looks at Kaitlin go inside the car before it ran off.


End file.
